


Lie To Me A Little Longer

by AndyTheSecond (Andrastae)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Whiny gay poety, its me im whiny gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrastae/pseuds/AndyTheSecond
Summary: He'd called it scratching an itch, at first. He thinks he might've been too right. It felt good at first - god he felt so good - but it just left him with blood under his nails and the urge to do it again.This was just gonna be sex dude how is it TENDER what
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 291





	Lie To Me A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is and I have no real intention of continuing it or adding to it. It was mostly just a little thing I wanted to get out of my head. I'm currently writing blood god which is the longest fic I've ever written by MILES and its stressing me up. SO! something short and rambley for ya
> 
> As always this was written and posted from my phone so for any formatting errors or what not please tell me in the comments because I definitely didn't notice them

Dream knows him before he's even fully awake. The heat on his back, the broad calloused hand warming his hip, the soft brush of warm air on his ear. Techno is pressed against him like they were cut from the same stone, his face buried in dirty blonde locks that fluttered with his warm breath. Techno was always so warm. Having him pressed against his back, enveloping him, it was intoxicating. It was fucking addictive. Dream let himself revel in it for another long moment. He moved slowly as he slid away from his - something. Ender, he had no idea what Techno was to him. Either salvation or damnation.  
  
He stretches, the predawn gray of the book-filled attic cold against exposed skin. His bare feet are silent on the hardwood as he slowly gathers his things. The edge of the t-shirt drags harshly against the fresh scab of a vicious bite mark resting on the crest of his hipbone, and he chokes down a whimper. Unbidden the image flashes across his mind.

Ruby eyes gleaming in the dim light, blood smeared across Technos mouth as he grins up at him. Thumb digging into the wound as he shifts up, brings his lips to Dreams throat, presses his thigh forward as Dream - .

He shakes himself. Its time to go. He refuses to look back. As long as he focuses on the fiddley latch of Technos window he doesn't have to acknowledge the crimson gaze he knows rests on his back, pale eyelashes fluttering sleepily as he watches Dream slip out onto the roof. He presses the window firmly shut, hearing the latch clunk into place before he straightens, bounding along the eave of the roof to leap off in a perfect dive. The snow catches his roll, back on his feet in a lazy run before it has time to start soaking into his clothes.

He only slows once he's deep in the forest. Spruce logs and needles surround the clearing he's paused in, dusted softly in last night's snow. He's long since out of eyeshot of the cottage, but he finds himself staring in the direction of it anyway.

Fuck.

His hand rests thoughtlessly on his hip and it Aches. He wants to go back. He leans against a nearby spruce, tilting his head back to stare at the sky fading from rose to cornflower as the sun crept higher.

He'd called it scratching an itch, at first. He thinks he might've been too right. It felt good at first - god he felt so good - but it just left him with blood under his nails and the urge to do it again.

He though of the way Techno growled deep in his chest when Dream touched him, the way his fingerprints lingered for days on Dreams skin, the way he picked Dream up like he weighed nothing at all.

Heat flickered up his spine, the deep ache between his hips almost pleasant in its wake. He ran a hand through his hair, stripping off his hoodie to tie it around his waist. Ender, he needed to pull himself together. Preferably before he ended up jerking off in the forest to the memory of his (former?) rival fucking him within an inch of his life.  
  
  
Techno had always slept lightly. The moment the man pressed against his chest stirred he was aware, fighting the urge to tighten his grip as Dream slipped from his fingers. Something deep and possessive purred in his chest at the marks that littered his skin, the idea that this lovely creature was his to touch, to ruin. In the watery morning light he looked almost fragile, but Techno knew better than anyone how ridiculous that was. The dozens of lines gouged from the skin of his back were far deeper than any wounds he'd granted the other.

Dream let a tiny gasp escape his lips as he dressed and Techno wasn't sure if he's ever wanted something as badly as he wanted to hear that sound again. But that wasn't what this was. He watched the lithe figure slip out the window, heard his footsteps on the roof. Even as distracted as he was, he still rolled his eyes at his antics. He _had_ a front door.

He waited a long few minutes, ensuring Dream was well and truly gone, before burrying his face in the pillow with a drawn out whine. Why did the stupid bastard have to be beautiful?

Hed always loved watching people who were good at things, and the first time hed seen Dream run the parkour course it had taken his breath away. It hadnt been like this though. Not at first.

The duel had changed things. Not the duel itself, but the lead up. The playful teasing and the training and the sparring matches. Getting to know him. The way he moved was art in and of itself, but as Techno got to know him better he started admiring him...differntly. He'd dismissed the thoughts, won the duel, moved on with his life.

Honestly he'd never really though anything would come of it. Perhaps he'd lingered on the memory of how Dreams shoulders flexed as he moved through the course like he was born for it, once or twice when he was alone, but other than that he hadn't thought of him much.

Until he met him on a battlefield in this new world of his own creation, radiating confidence and almost glowing with power and. Uh. Oh. Oh **no**.

It wasn't that he was in love with him, thank any realms or gods that listened. It was simpler than that. He just... _wanted_ him. Wanted to see him fall apart, dig his fingers into the lines of those lean graceful muscles, taste his skin, hear him beg for more.

He'd shoved it into a corner of his mind and forgotten about it. Supposedly.

Or at least he had until after he'd leveled a good chunk of a city and moved to the middle of damn nowhere and Dream just. Kept. Showing. Up.

He was sitting on the edge of the roof offering hunting advice, he was perched in a tree chattering like a squirrel when Techno went to chop wood, he was knocking on the door asking to spar first thing in the morning.

Techno couldnt figure out what he _wanted_ , and honestly it was stressing him out. That was the only reason he was tense. Nothing to do with how Dream took his shirt off on sunnier days when they fought.

In retrospect, perhaps he was a little oblivious to the fact that Dream spent a lot of their sparring finding creative ways to straddle him shirtless. He didn't really pick up on stuff like that.

It had worked out in the end though. Well, in that they were in some tangled mess of a relationship, where Dream showed up to bug him and also have sex. He didn't really mind.

Last night though...they hadn't drawn many lines but he felt like it was crossing some of them. The way Dream had begged, so pretty for him, all that inhuman grace falling away as he dug his nails deeper into Technos back. The way his name fell from Dreams lips like a prayer and a curse both.

White skin and blonde hair against his sheets. Marble and gold and blood, and whether he was a diety or he was damned the only altar he wanted to worship at was the curve of his lover's throat in the moonlight as he pressed into him.  
He sat up sharply, dragging a hand through pink curls before burrying his face in his hands.  
Okay, so maybe things had changed a bit, as far as the whole. Being in love with him thing.


End file.
